


Heart Attack

by blowmeharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Porn, Reality, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowmeharry/pseuds/blowmeharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis decide to check Jake Bass out after finding out he follows Louis on twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Attack

“Who’s Jake Bass?”

Louis frowns before settling himself beside Harry on the bed. The laptop is pointed toward him, and he fixes his eyes on it before chuckling. Harry wrinkles his eyebrows, a bit confused as to why he was laughing at him as a response.

“Oh, you were serious?” Louis adjusts his face to wipe away the smug expression. He swipes his tongue over his lips before replying, “He’s a pornstar. A gay pornstar.”

Harry’s frown only deepens, a kind of misunderstanding fluttering inside his head. “And he’s following you on Twitter?”

Louis shrugs. “Fans are fans.”

“He mustn’t be too popular in the industry. The name doesn’t ring a bell.”

Louis raises an eyebrow, his lips creeping to the side to smirk at his boyfriend with amusement. “I didn’t know you still watched porn.”

“When I have time, I guess, yeah.”

Louis just scoffs, shaking his head as he scrolls down his Twitter feed. He takes a second to follow some people back, deciding that beyond the fact that his account wasn’t exactly in his control, he might as well take advantage of the fact that he can at least pay his retribution and gain some respect, if that.

“Louis?” Louis cocks his head up to meet Harry’s curious gaze. “Do you still… I mean, do you?”

Though Harry isn’t exactly being specific and rather general which is a habit – Louis has had the honor of getting used to it, even – , he has a pretty good idea that it has something to do with porn, let alone, the sexy pornstar himself.

“It’s been a while, to be honest,” he answers, moving his fingers to his face to itch his nose. “I don’t really need it, though. All I have to do to get myself off is think of you, really.”

Harry blushes while making sure to roll his eyes at what is his boyfriend’s failed attempt at being cute and/or flirty. It isn’t that Louis is bad with charming Harry – he is most definitely skilled to some degree, I mean, look at them – , but that he never knows quite what to say without sounding like a babbling idiot. Good thing Harry adores that part of him, as well as everything else.

Louis is focused on his laptop again, unsure of why he is even giving any effort to make some sense out of this website. He closes it and opens a new tab, typing with a mischievous look to his face.

“What’re you doing?” Harry asks him, scooting closer to look at the screen – too close, to be quite honest, but Louis doesn’t really mind because there’s really nothing wrong with having those curly locks within reach, even if Harry only did this to try to annoy him.

Louis is still smirking, glancing once at Harry before gluing his eyes to the screen again.

“Really?”

“What?” Louis pretends to look offended.

Harry gives him a dumb look which Louis rolls his eyes at.

“Well, why don’t we check this guy out, yeah? Don’t try to tell me you’re not curious too,” Louis says, Harry shrugging with indifference, though he’s really actually wondering what was so appealing about this guy.

The screen loads, Louis’ face flushing with the images they are viewing, clicking out of the obnoxious ads before typing the name into the search bar. Thumbnail after thumbnail, Louis clearly identifies Jake Bass in each one, and, after some scrolling, he finally clicks on the one that looks the most interesting.

It isn’t anything too crazy. Back before Louis met Harry, he used to watch lots of porn, and boy, does he have a lot of kinks. He went from rimming to rubbers to vibrators to threesomes and the list went on. Despite that, Louis just wants something simple to get off too, if even that. The real intention here is to see what this guy has, anyway.

The video buffers as Harry and Louis get comfortable on the bed. Harry nestles his head into Louis’ neck which isn’t exactly a good idea considering it drives Louis mad, and Harry knows it himself, but he’s such a fucking dirty tease that the action is unintentional now. Louis rolls his hips to arch his body to drag himself to lean against the bedframe. Maybe he should sit up like a normal person and move, but this is Louis we’re talking about and ohmygod, he’s so lazy he’s lucky Harry cooks and cleans for him.

“Jesus fuck, why isn’t it play-” Louis begins, but the second before he finishes, the video is rolling. He hurries to change the mode to full screen, setting the laptop in front of them so they could watch freely.

He hits play, and the second he did, Jake is snogging some other guy’s face whose name was mentioned in the description but Louis didn’t care enough to remember. They kiss slow and passionately, their lips making a kind of smacking sound as the heat gathered. The thoughts Louis had before watching are going straight down to his groin, so he had to roll his hips to readjust himself as to not get carried away now. He glances over at Harry, deciding that he didn’t notice.

Jake’s pants are sliding off, the other boy’s mouth attached to his cock, licking a stride over the head and progressing to fit it all in his mouth. Louis stares with amazement, surprised that the guy is able to fit what looked like a ten-inch dick inside his mouth, I mean, how the fuck was that possible?

Louis fidgets slightly, his breaths growing rather shaky, but he tries to hide it. It isn’t that it’s awkward to feel hot and bothered with his boyfriend beside him, but it’s the fact that Harry is so fixed on the screen, licking his lips with equal lust coursing through him.

So he makes the first move, unzipping his jeans and taking himself in his hands. He works himself slowly and it doesn’t take long for Harry to notice and copy his motion, taking extra longer to unzip his jeans because for some odd reason, the zipper’s stuck and Harry’s horny and wants to relieve himself already and the waiting is just driving him mad.

He finally gets it, slipping his cock in between his left hand. Jake is lying face down on the bed, his stomach rising and falling with the troubled breaths that left him. The other guy opens his legs, quick to wedge his hand between his cheeks, causing Jake’s breathing to grow more ragged and uneasy, Harry’s starting to match, if he wants to admit.

Louis steadies himself, watching the tattoo on the side of Jake’s neck, feeling rather sensual about it, how he would love to come all over it, except that he does the exact same thing with Harry’s tattoos and it’s just perfect and that’s what he wants to do now, as a matter of a fact.

Louis seems to be the first to turn away from the computer, barely glancing at Harry before grabbing his throbbing cock and stroking him slowly but roughly. Harry groans, dropping his hands to the side, except he doesn’t stay that way for long because his possessiveness is kicking in, and he just has to make Louis feel good too, and what was wrong with that?

“Oh,” was what escapes Louis’ lips once Harry begins to return the favor, also making an effort to scoot closer because closeness is everything to them.

Jake’s getting fucked now, the other guy bouncing over his body, the two of them shouting like there aren’t cameramen in there, something Louis was never able to grasp about porn. The way they got so into it is quite convincing and a little frightening with them having to share their sexual experiences with an audience. But Louis doesn’t think too much on it, instead, wrapping his mind over the hands masturbating him, those big, big hands that felt so fucking good when he held them or when they were inside them, or, fuck-

“Harry, I-” He begins, but tries to contain himself when he sees the progression of the video, seeing that it’s only halfway over and finishing now would be a waste.

Harry seems to understand Louis’ dilemma because he feels he’s about to lose it as well with the moans – manly shouts, he likes to call them – escaping his lips, in sync with the noises Louis’ making, their soft whimpers filling the room.

Harry’s thankful they’re alone in their hotel room rather than trying to get each other off with the other three boys watching them because Lord knows that’s happened and is bound to repeat itself, but, hey, nobody has never had a problem with it, or at least has never bothered to speak up.

“Lou, your mouth-” Harry prompts himself to say, not sparing himself a second to prepare before the other boy’s mouth wrapped around his cock. Louis only has to waver his tongue over the head and bob his head a few times before the sticky fluid is rolling into his mouth and down his throat. He swallows every last bit, his eyes flying to the screen once again. The porno is three-quarters done now, and Louis is coming close, so close he’s not sure he can take waiting anymore.

And Harry sees it too. He presses kisses to Louis’ neck, snaking his hands around to press one of them against his chest, the other one over his erection, working him fast enough to get him to finish. Louis comes hard, nearly hitting the computer screen but thankfully, only landing on his lap and over Harry’s hand. Harry moves his lips from his neck to his mouth and kisses him lovingly, smiling blissfully when they pull away.

They look at the screen at the perfect moment to see Jake’s release shooting over his stomach and the other guy’s which seemed to turn both boys on even though they’d only just climaxed. Soon the video comes to an end and Harry and Louis are looking at each other, wondering what to do.

“You almost got it all over my laptop,” Harry complains, but he isn’t exactly in anything close to a bad mood.

“I would’ve made you clean it,” Louis says with a wink which Harry can’t avoid grinning at, but that doesn’t stop him from smacking Louis’ arm.

He sighs, pulling himself closer to Louis once their giggling fest died down. “So he’s following you on Twitter, is he now?”

“That would be correct.” But Louis is astonished himself. He’s not sure whether to laugh or cry at the fact that a gay pornstar knew of him (well, of course, everyone did, but for some reason this is different), or that he’s obvious enough (as Harry would say, “gay is literally radiating from you”) to be noticed by this man. Nonetheless, this is fascinating and he’s happy Harry understands too.

Harry smirks, tracing circles on Louis’ arms. He looks at him cheerily, a playful expression dancing on his face.

“Well, let’s give him a show.”


End file.
